This invention relates generally to controlling the fuel consumption of an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to a method of and device for controlling the fuel consumption of a motor vehicle in such a manner that a predetermined distance may be covered with a given quantity of fuel.
Devices have become known which indicate to the driver of a motor vehicle the rate of fuel consumption at any given instant. Such devices exert no active control over the fuel consumption of the engine, however. Any changes in the rate of consumption to a desired level have to be made by the driver on the basis of empirical calculations.
Aside from fuel consumption indicators so-called cruise controls are known which permit operating a motor vehicle at a constant pre-set speed without consideration of fuel consumption, however.
While in the case of the former device fuel economy may be attained by the driver monitoring the indicator and adjusting his speed as required to reduce consumption, and while cruise controls may be set to operate vehicles at speeds which yield low fuel consumption rates, there is an obvious need for control devices which permit automatic operation of motor vehicles in such a manner that predetermined distances may be driven with a predetermined fuel supply, independently of any action on the part of drivers. The advantages of such control systems in terms of fuel efficiency or energy conservation are deemed to be obvious and may come into play whenever speed is of subordinate importance and when a destination is to be reached at the lowest possible fuel cost, or whenever a given destination is to be reached with a given quantity of fuel in the shortest possible time.
It is an object of the invention to provide a control device by means of which an automobile may be operated automatically to cover a predetermined distance with an available supply of fuel.
A further object is to provide a system by which a driver may program his automobile in preparation of driving a predetermined distance with the fuel carried in the tank of the vehicle.
Another object of the invention resides in the provision of a method which permits operating a motor vehicle automatically at a minimum rate of fuel consumption.
A still further object resides in the provision of a method which permits driving an automobile in such a manner that a given fuel supply will cover a predetermined distance automatically without corrective action by a driver.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a system which on the basis of manually input parameters permits automatic operational control over the engine of a motor vehicle to cover a predetermined distance with a predetermined quantity of fuel.
It is also an object of the invention to provide for a control system for automotive engines which permits their automatic operation without surges in fuel consumption and without undue variations in speed.